Rules of Engagement, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Rules of Engagement, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! ''Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters'' Choice 1 *Strategy first, guys. (No effect) *Revenge will definitely be on the agenda. (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Cleaning. *Cooking. *Coding. ⬅ Correct Choice 3 *Emotional support. *Legal advice. (No effect) *Witnesses. Choice 4 *I can't believe you would do this to me... (No effect) *I'm going to drop you like the stage five clinger you are. Choice 1 (Leo path) *Can't believe it! (No effect) *Knew it all along! Choice 2 (Leo path) *You know what...Yes! (��12)(Leo ''+ Romance) *Maybe another time '''Diamond Choice 1' * Betting one shoe. (No effect) * Going all-in! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Giggle nervously! * Keep your cool! ⬅ Correct (Poker Face) * Look guilty! Choice 1 (Dean path) *Put a cockroach in his next cocktail? (No effect) *Punch him again? *Take my mind off that dirtbag? (No effect) Choice 2 (Dean path) *Climb up the crow's nest with Dean! (��12)(Dean ''+Romance) *Take a rain check '''Diamond Choice 1' This is a timed choice. * Climb carefully! ⬅ Correct * Fall off! * Climb faster! Diamond Choice 2 * I'm mad at Trent. * I'm mad at myself. * I want to forget everything else and kiss you. (Dean ''+Romance) '''Diamond Choice 3' * There's nowhere else I'd rather be. (Dean ''+Romance) * So you didn't bring me here to throw me in the ocean? * It's the perfect place to kiss. ''Lover's Nest. Choice 1 (William path) *Let's wipe that smirk off of Trent's face! *With the right help maybe we could fight it... (No effect) *Confidence can't fix everything, Mr. Grey. (No effect) Choice 2 (William path) *That's a definite yes! (��12)(William ''+Romance) *I probably shouldn't right now. '''Diamond Choice 1' * A glass of sparkling wine! (No effect) * Chocolate-covered strawberries! (No effect) * An enticing bowl of sorbet! Diamond Choice 2 * I guess I shouldn't be surprised! (No effect) * Sounds romantic. When do we go? (No effect) * Isn't it a little too laid-back out there for you? Diamond Choice 3 * Is that the wine talking? * As in love as I am with you? (William +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 * Amazing. Go right ahead. * Good, but how about a kiss instead? (William ''+Romance) (Lips Like Wine) ''Diamond choices with each of them might depend on who you chose in previous book. Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons Choice 1 *But please don't freak out! (No effect) *You're TOTALLY gonna freak out! (No effect) Choice 2 *Blake's so different from the guys I normally go for. (No effect) *Whiskey and hot guys? That's my weakness! (No effect) Choice 3 *I'm in so much trouble! (No effect) *Free food and alcohol (No effect) Choice 4 ' *I want to see where it goes. (Workplace Romance) *It's better if we forget it happened. (Career Woman) ''This choice will affect your relationship with Blake. '''Choice 5 if you chose 4.1 * (Have known better) (No effect) * (Just forget him!) (No effect) Choice 5 if you chose 4.2 *(Well, at least we're on the same page) (No effect) *(I really thought it meant more to him) (No effect) Choice 6 *Fine. What's up with YOU today? (On the Down Low) *Distracted. The other night Blake and I hooked up. (Spill It Out) Choice 7 if you chose 6.1 This choice is timed. * I'm worried about my sister, Nicole. (No effect) * I ate some questionable oatmeal. (No effect) * Me being me. (No effect) You keep the secret answering any of the options or waiting until the timer ends (it leads to "me being me") but Carter will only buy the first one. Choice 8 if you chose 6.1 * You're a good friend. (Friends Without Benefits) * You're cute when you're concerned. (Friends With Benefits) This choice will affect your relationship with Carter. Choice 7 if you chose 6.2 *You'll always be a great friend. (Friends Without Benefits) *It doesn't mean I'm not still into you. (Friends With Benefits) This choice will affect your relationship with Carter. Choice 8 or 9 depending on your path after 6 This choice is'' timed.'' *Hide in a stall. (Ninja Moves) *Run out! (...... Run) *Pretend to be a cleaning lady! (Not My Maid) Waiting until the timer ends leads to pretending to be the cleaning lady (Not My Maid). You hear the same dialogue no matter what. Choice 9 or 10 depending on your path after 6 * Continue playing as Violet. (��20) * Continue playing as Jess. (All Spied Out) Diamond Choice 1 * You're not bad looking. (No effect) * I've had my eye on you for a while. * I appreciate a man who knows what he wants. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * She has all the personality of a blow-up doll. (No effect) * James Blunt wouldn't say she's beautiful. * She can't even order coffee without help. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Not the unfeeling snake Katie said you were. (No effect) * Classier than that Hawaiian shirt makes you look. * A real upstanding gentleman. Who knew? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Get him on my side! * Rip him apart verbally! * Plant a lusty kiss on his lips! (No effect) Good to be Bad Chapter 3: London Calling Choice 1 * I'll get that for you right away, sir! * Sorry, Blaire told me to stay here. (No effect) * I'm not your waitress. Choice 2 * The new and improved Paolo 2.0. * Your new apprentice. (No effect) Choice 3 This choice is timed. * (Wallet.) ⬅ Correct (Badge of Honor) * (Pocket.) * (Sweater.) Choice 4 * That's not fair. * I understand. (No effect) Choice 5 * I DO like what I see. * I'm not impressed. * There's someone else... (No effect) Choice 6 * Persuade him! * Trip him! * Strip like Paolo! Choice 7 This choice is timed. * Everblock. * Solixir. ⬅ Correct (Pitch Perfect) * L'acne. Choice 8 * Of course I'm in! (��16) * I should go and get some rest. (Turn Down Service) Diamond Choice 1 * Did you always have a passion for technology? (No effect) * What's your love life like? Diamond Choice 2 * My career. (No effect) * My family. * Love. Diamond Choice 3 * About your experience being a woman in business. * What you desire. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Kind. * Intelligent. (No effect) * Attractive. Now playing as Katie. Choice 9 * How are you doing, 'old sport'? * Are you gonna dance the Cell Block Tango? * And Here I thought you couldn't get any better. (No effect) Choice 10 * Razzle Dazzle (��25) * Little Black Dress Chapter 4: All That Jazz! Choice 1 * Meaning, you're lost? (No effect) * I love scavenger hunts! (No effect) Choice 2 * Shakespeare? ⬅ Correct (Some are Born Great) * Jane Austin? (No effect) * Drake? (No effect) Choice 3 * Library. (No effect) * Theater. ⬅ Correct * Dive bar. (No effect) You can check all three places as long as you leave the theater for last. Choice 4 * Where are YOU from? (No effect) * Where's the alcohol? (No effect) Choice 5 * Delight. (No effect) * Might. ⬅ Correct Choice 6 * Sight?' '⬅ Correct * Flight? (No effect) "Shakespeare in Love" if you got the rhyme right. "Rotten Tomatoes" if you got all or part of the rhyme wrong. They let you in anyway. Choice 7 * Hold my hand so you don't get lost... (Dean +Romance) * Wish me luck! (No effect) Choice 8 This is a fill in the blank choice. * Shakespeare Dean answers for you if you get it wrong. Choice 9 This choice is timed. * Gin-galloping! (No effect) * Rum-running! ⬅ Correct''' (No effect) * Vodka-vacuuming! (No effect) Option 1, 3 or waiting until the timer ends, Dean vouches for you and you both enter anyway. This choice seems a consequence of not spending diamonds to dress up accordingly. '''Choice 10 * Cool and relaxed. (The Daisy Buchanan. You get a mint julep.) * Dangerous. (Beautiful and Bad. You get a brandy blazer.) Choice 11 * We've got all night to talk... (No effect) * It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. (No effect) Choice 12 * I had no idea! (No effect) * I knew there was something you weren't telling me! (No effect) Choice 13 * What was Jon like? (No effect) * What was your favorite place to live? (No effect) Dean will talk about either Jon or Hawaii vs. Stuttgart depending on your choice. Choice 14 * That must have been terrible... (No effect) * I know how that feels. (No effect) Choice 15 * I'm definitely interested. (No effect) * No way! (No effect) Choice 16 if you chose 15.1 * A wolf. (No effect) * A tidal wave. (No effect) * Your name. In a heart, With cupid firing an arrow. (Dean +Romance) Choice 16 or 17 * I should be on Dancing with the Stars already. (No effect) * How about we... improvise. Together. (No effect) Choice 18 or 19 This choice is'' timed.'' * Hands on my knees! ⬅ Correct''' (+Dance) * Hands on my kidneys! (No effect) * Hands on my knuckles! (No effect) '''Choice 19 or 20 This choice is'' timed.'' * Kick in place! (No effect) * Kick Dean! (No effect) * Kick while spinning in a circle! ⬅ Correct (+Dance) Choice 20 or 21 This choice is'' timed.'' * Jump rope! (No effect) * Trip! (No effect) * Dab!/Jump into Dean's arms! ⬅ Correct''' (+Dance) "Prohibit This" if you get 2-3 right and win the competition. "Zozzled" if you get 2-3 wrong. '''Choice 21 or 22 * Kiss Dean. (Dean ''+Romance) * Hug Dean. (No effect) * Do a fancy handshake. (No effect) '''Choice 22 or 23' * I'd like nothing more (��20) (Dean ''+Romance) * I'd better turn in for the night. (Back to the Future) '''Diamond Choice 1' * So... let me see this notorious tattoo of yours. * You've always been a good listener to me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * I'm glad you learned rank in the navy. (No effect) * I didn't give you permission to speak. Diamond Choice 3 * Just keep kissing me. * I want you. Night Owls. Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise. Now playing as Alex. Choice 1 * A puppy. (No effect) * A kitten. ⬅ Correct * A platypus. (No effect) Choice 2 *Sotomayor. (No effect) *Kagan. (No effect) * Sanchez. ⬅ Correct. '''(No effect) '''Choice 3 * I'm memorizing the color of your eyes. (No effect) * This whole inheritance mess has been getting to me. (No effect) * Can cruise ships even make U-turns? (No effect) Choice 4 * That sounds both fun and not weird at all. (No effect) * You really shouldn't have gone to the trouble. (No effect) * Thank you, but we'll pass. (No effect) Choice 5 * Honestly, I'll be amazed if we last ten minutes. (No effect) * This'll be easy. We're practically a real couple by now. (No effect) * Don't let Aunt Mallory get into your head. (No effect) Choice 6 This choice is timed. * You're my one and only. (No effect) * What is this? A Reinassance fair? (No effect) * There is no fairer lady in the realm than thee. (No effect) The second one will make Elena sad but nothing else. Choice 7 * Wish them luck. (No effect) * Remind them of their impending annihilation. (No effect) * Prove we're not an awkward couple. (No effect) Choice 8 This choice is timed. * Summon my inner speed demon.' '(No effect) * Match Elena's pace. ⬅ Correct. '''(No effect) * Trip and fall! (No effect) '''Choice 9 This choice is timed. * Roll forward! ⬅ Correct. '''(No effect) * Flail! (No effect) * Fall of the log! (No effect) '''Choice 10 This choice is timed. * Grab Elena! ⬅ Correct. '''(No effect) * Lose your grip! (No effect) * Hang on! (No effect) No matter if you get the actions right or wrong, you end up arriving right after the annoying couple. '''Choice 11 * Rip my shirt off! (Alpha Male. Elena +Romance) * Leave my shirt on. (Secure. No effect.) Choice 12 This choice is timed. * Fall into the pool! (Participation Trophy) * Pull! ⬅ Correct. '''(Ran the Gauntlet) * Let go of the rope! (Participation Trophy) Waiting until the timer ends, you freeze in place and end up in the pool like options 1 and 3. '''Choice 13 * We would love to! (��19) * I'm too exhausted. (Get Away Island) Diamond Choice 1 * Stylish Tux (No effect) * Comfortable Suit Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Succumb to the waves! * Save myself! * Steady myself! ⬅ Correct (Elena +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 This is a fill in the blank choice. * ES (Elena +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Kiss her. (Elena +Romance) * Hug her. Diamond Choice 5 * I made a mistake. * What would you have done in my place? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss her. (No effect) * Pull back. Island Getaway. Now playing as Jess. Capter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart Choice 1 *I can't wait to see what she makes. (No effect) *Hopefully she's as good as she thinks she is. (No effect) *Eh. We don't need her. (No effect) Choice 2 This choice is timed. *Pigeon... Pie? (No effect) *Duck Le Strange. (No effect) *Chicken Francese. ⬅ Correct. '''(Winner, Winner. No effect) '''Choice 3 *(Play it off as a joke!) (No effect) *(Explain that I was being serious.) (No effect) Choice 4 This choice is timed. *A sparkling, chandelier reduction sauce. (Floundering. No effect) *A blast of savory squid ink. ⬅ Correct. '''(Squid Pro Quo. No effect) *Uh, forget it. You're not going to like it anyway. (Don't Give a Crepe. No effect) '''Choice 5 *We've got a new chef and she thinks she's a hotshot. (No effect) *Why not try something new? Live dangerously! (No effect) Choice 6 *The customers hate the new dishes! (No effect) *We need to professionally discuss the menu. (No effect) Choice 7 *Work on improving what we normally have. (No effect) *Put a really good hamburger on the menu. (Try Me I'm Delicious. No effect) Choice 8 *Help Blake with his project! (��17) (Path A) *Burn up the dance floor with Carter! (��17) (Path B) *Head back to my cabin for the evening. (RIP, Tonight) You can choose both diamond paths if you can afford it. Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) * Sweet. (No effect) * Shockingly sappy for you! Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) * Is everything okay? (No effect) * I didn't mean to pry... * They must mean a lot to you. Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) * I care about you. I'm always here if you ever want to talk. (No effect) * I wish you'd open up more often. It's good to see your softer side. Diamond Choice 4 (Path A) * (Kiss Blake.) (Workplace Romance) * (Keep things professional.) Diamond Choice 1 (Path B) * See your dance moves! * Line 'em up and knock 'em back! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) * (Do the robot with him!) (No effect) * (Turn around and twerk!) Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) * A touching ballad! * A lively jazz standard! (No effect) * Something hard and metal! Diamond Choice 3 (Path B) * (Kiss Carter.) * (Give him a high five.) (Friendzoned) Now playing as Katie. Choice 9 *I've been missing you, too... (William +Romance) *Where are you? (No effect) Choice 10 * Boho Chic (��25) (Wine Goddess) * LBD Chapter 7: Reality Bytes Choice 1 * What sewer did you crawl out of to get here? (No effect) * Let's start over. I'll even get you a cup of coffee. (No effect) * I'm trying to be a professional here, which doesn't involve bickering with you. (No effect) Choice 2 This choice is timed. * Worried virtual reality is old news. (No effect) * Going to ace this task! (No effect) * So excited to get started! (No effect) Blaire will not like answers 1 and 2. Choice 3 * How'd you like growing up in Rio? (No effect) * I'm guessing you didn't have many friends either. (No effect) Choice 4 * Take it away, Mr. Huxley. (No effect) * You obviously won't fit in. (No effect) Choice 5 * Office environment. (Reality Check. No effect) * Carboniferous Period swamp. ⬅ Correct. '''(You Rock. No effect) * Battlefield. Let's work together! (Demolition. No effect) '''Choice 6 (only if you chose not to work with Paolo) This choice is timed. * Would like to go first. ⬅ Correct. ''' * Think Paolo should go first. (No effect) '''Choice 6 or 7 This choice is timed. * You're wrong. The battlefield VR is useful. (No effect) * You're completely rifht. The battlefield VR is inappropriate. (No effect) * Never mind. (No effect) Choice 7 or 8 * And thank you, Paolo. (No effect) * Wait, thank me for what? (No effect) Choice 8 or 9 * But I can buy my own. (No effect) * I'd love for you to buy me one. (No effect) * Why don't you let me buy you one instead? (No effect) Choice 9 or 10 * Maybe you can help me with that. (Paolo +Romance) * It's a good thing I'm not trying to impress you. (No effect) Choice 10 or 11 *(Flirt with Paolo.) (Paolo +Romance) *(Make room for him.) (No effect) Choice 11 or 12 *Is wrong to put work before her daughter. (No effect) *Is right to put work before her personal life. (No effect) *Must have a hard time choosing between work and her daughter. (No effect) Choice 12 or 13 *(Let Paolo put his hand on mine.) (Paolo +Romance) *(Move away from his hand.) (No effect) Choice 13 or 14 *I would love to! (��18) *I should probably go home. (Virtually Denied) Diamond Choice 1 * No, I got it. (No effect) * Thanks, I could use a hand. Diamond Choice 2 * Could live inside this VR. * Think a romance novel threw up in here. * Think it's not the worst thing I've ever seen. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * (Back away from Paolo.) (Secret Crush-ed) * (Kiss Paolo.) Choice 14 or 15 *(Jacket.) (No effect) *(Nightstand.) (No effect) *(Pants pocket.) (No effect) Chapter 8: Wining and Dining Choice 1 *I've missed you so much. (William +Romance) *You sure know how to make an impression. *I'm ready to be whisked away! Choice 2 *A club banger! *Salsa music. *Something romantic. (William +Romance) Choice 3 *Discovering your home in Nappa! *Finally getting some private time together. (William +Romance) *Vino. Lots and lots of vino. Choice 4 *I'd love to live here! (No effect) *But I prefer big cities. *But I prefer tropical paradises. Choice 5 *I basically raced Seabiscuit. (No effect) *Uh... 'Giddy-up' is a thing people really say, right? (No effect) Choice 6 This choice is timed. *Squeeze my right leg! *Squeeze my left leg! ⬅ Correct. '''(+Skill) *Squeeze grapes! '''Choice 7 This choice is timed. *Whoa! ⬅ Correct. (+Skill) *AHHHH!!! "Horse Whisperer" if you got both right. Choice 8 *Kiss him. (William +Romance) *Push him off playfully. Choice 9 *That sounds amazing! (No effect) *I promise I'll do my part for the team.(No effect) *Five? Isn't that a little over the top? Choice 10 *What do you love most about Nappa? (No effect) *What made you want to start this winery? (No effect) Choice 11 *Why did you decide to buy a house here? (No effect) *What was it like growing up in California? (No effect) Choice 12 *Guess I'm the first one who can keep up with your tastes.(No effect) *I'm honored. (No effect) *If you're trying to impress me... it's working. (No effect) Choice 13 *Let's make the most of this visit! (��19) *But I think I'll pass out once we get back. (Good Night Moon) Diamond Choice 1 * Sauvignon blanc * Spicy syrah * Sparkling wine You try all of them. Diamond Choice 2 * Expensive and luxury sauvignon blanc. * Experimental and spicy local syrah. ⬅ Correct (Sommelier Style) * Light and summery sparkling wine. Diamond Choice 3 * Keep the wine's name as Katie. (You Know My Name) * Rename the wine. Diamond Choice 4 * Let's gooo! * How many bottles do you have? * That sounds perfect. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * The marriage papers. * Meeting your lawyer friend. * What you have planned next. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Of course I could see myself living here! (No effect) * Let's live somewhere else, but visit a lot! * Let's travel everywhere! Diamond Choice 7 * Iceland. * Japan. (No effect) * France. Diamond Choice 8 * Let's get a cat or a dog! (No effect) * Let's get a snake! * We don't need pets if we have lots of kids! Diamond Choice 9 * Kiss William. (William ''+Romance) * Head back for the night. '''Diamond Choice 10' * Just keep doing that... * What are going to do with me, Mr. Sloan? (Wine Mischief) Capter 9: Trials of Love Choice 1 *His future bride. (No effect) *Testing the waters. (No effect) *An international woman of mystery. (No effect) Choice 2 *I don't want to cause the company to underperform. (No effect) *I don't care about the company. I care about William's happiness. (No effect) Choice 3 *I love William! (No effect) *You may be right. (No effect) *There's someone else. (No effect) Choice 4 *It's clear that you respect William. (No effect) *You only care about how much money you make. (No effect) *Screw you! (No effect) Rashad gets upset and is rude if you choose the second or third but nothing else. Choice 5 *It's nothing. (No effect) *Rashad was incredibly rude. (No effect) *It's horrible! (No effect) Now playing as Alex. Choice 6 *Kitten. (��15) (The Purr-fect Fur-end) *Lizard. (Cold Blooded) Choice 7 This choice is fill in the blank. Choose a name for your pet. Elena suggests Sir Pounce-a-lot for the kitten and Lyle the Cutemodo Dragon for the lizard... No comments. Choice 8 This choice is timed. *Grab the nail clippers! (Lizard +Positive) *Grab the brush! (Kitten +Paw-sitive) *Freeze! (No effect) Waiting until the timer ends, you freeze and Elena takes over. Choice 9 (kitten) This choice is timed. *Drop the food! *Prepare a feast! (+Paw-sitive) *Give Sir Pounce-a-lot some catnip. (No effect) Choice 9 (lizard) This choice is timed. *Freak out! *Pick out the crickets! (+Positive) *Hesitate! Choice 10 (kitten) This choice is timed. *Nuzzle him! (+Paw-sitive) *Drop him! *Freeze! Choice 10 (lizard) This choice is timed. *Pet him! (+Positive) *Kiss him! *Ignore him! "Animal Wrangler" if you are good with your pet. "Bad Bad" if you did not take care of your pet properly. You win anyway because the other couple leaves. Choice 11 *Take my hand. (No effect) *There's nobody here but me. (No effect) *Pretend we're back on the island. (No effect) "Can't break these Chains". Choice 12 *I'd love to. (��16) *It's getting a little late. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Express shock at the second best empanadas you've ever had. * Harness the sadness of eating subpar empanadas. * Showcase your beautiful smile. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You'd make a great mom. (No effect) * Your kids would be gorgeous. Diamond Choice 3 * Miss ballet? (No effect) * Still have your tutu? Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Put my finger in the frame! * Take the picture! ⬅ Correct * Wait! Diamond Choice 5 * Smile! * Throw my arm around Elena! (No effect) * Make a duck face! Now playing as Katie. Choice 13 *What's your family like? (No effect) *What's Cordonia like? (No effect) *Your dad isn't going to like me, is he? (No effect) Choice 14 *Buy this item! (Royal blue dress) (��25) *Choose this look! (Little Black Dress) (No effect) Chapter 10: Royal Pain Now playing as Nicole. Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * On the wrong feet! (No effect) * On my hands! (No effect) * On the right feet! ⬅ Correct Choice 2 * Would love a ride! (��16) * Would rather run. Diamond Choice 1 * Supposed to give a demo. (No effect) * Going to give someone a piece of my mind. * Changing the world! Diamond Choice 2 * Champagne * Iced Tea Diamond Choice 3 * Professional sabotage. * Delivering an unforgettable presentation. (No effect) * Impressing my boss. Diamond Choice 4 * Yeah, that'd be fantastic! (No effect) * No, I think I'll stick to relaxing. Road to Success. Run Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Karate chop the water! (Wash On) *Dive out of the way! ⬅ Correct *Leap up into the air! (Super Soaker) "''Soaker Wet" if you wait for the timer to end.'' Run Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Dodge to the side! ⬅ Correct '(Near Meltdown) *Open my mouth! (Sour Lemon) *Freeze! "Picture Perfect" ''if you get both right, "What the Cat Dragged In" if you do not. 'Choice 3 ' * Uh... Can you? (Shall Pass Not) * Is this the gate to heaven? Because you must be an angel. (Flirting with Danger) * I'm supposed to be presenting a VR demo any minute now. (Tech Savvy) You pass anyway, there is no effect other than a bit of dialog and the badges. '''Choice 4 * And I'm Nicole. (Smooth Moves) * Thank you for that introduction, Paolo. I'll take it from here. (Making an Entrance) * Hi. Sorry I'm late. (Total Shutdown) Choice 5 * Paolo is a lying, manipulative bastard. (No effect) * Paolo's behavior was extremely unprofessional. (No effect) * My badge was replaced with this note from Paolo. (No effect) Win-Tern. Choice 6 * Live this kind of life. (No effect) * Miss out on love. (No effect) * Become like you. (No effect) Choice 7 * Tell him he's a spineless rat. (No effect) * Tell him I thought we were friends. (No effect) * Push him into the fountain. (No effect) Choice 8 * Comfort Blaire and make sure she's okay. (18��) * Giver her some space. (Through the Looking Glass) Diamond Choice 1 * Of course I was right about you. * I'm surprised you agree with me. (No effect) Now playing as Blaire. Diamond Choice 2 * Royal Tutor to the Princess. * Royal Baker for the Princess. * Royal Advisor to the Princess. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * The system of feudalism. (No effect) * The patriarchy. * How trite this game is. Diamond Choice 4 * I win everything, including this divorce. * I want Grace to be successful, unlike her father. (No effect) * I don't have time to fly to D.C. every weekend to visit my daughter. Diamond Choice 5 * Tell her no one will ever respect her if she cries like that. * Do nothing and let her father comfort her. * Ask her why she's crying. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * I can't do this anymore. * You win. * I'm sorry. (No effect) Past Lives. Now playing as Katie. Blue Blood if you bought the blue dress with diamonds. Choice 9 * It's like something out of a fairy tale. (No effect) * My only real estate is a self-storage unit. (No effect) Choice 10 * I think butterflies literally exist in my stomach. (No effect) * I don't care what they think. I just need their legal advice. (No effect) * Watch out, Cordonia! Katie's here. (No effect) Choice 11 * Family recipe turkey leg. (No effect) (Comfort Food) * Expensive goblet. (No effect) (Hidden Treasures) They will ultimaltely like any of them but the goblet makes a better first impression. Choice 12 * But how about a kiss for good luck? (Leo +Romance) * Let's go! (No effect) Choice 13 This is a timed choice. * Shake her hand. (No effect) * Kiss her hand. (No effect) * Kiss her ring. ⬅ Correct '''(No effect) '''Choice 14 This is a timed choice. * Cargo shorts! (No effect) * Escargot! ⬅ Correct '''(No effect) * Ew, ew! (No effect) '''Choice 15 * I was tricked into it! (No effect) * That's why I'm here. I need help getting out of it. (No effect) Choice 16 * Are you like this with all your subjects? (No effect) * The queen and king are right, Leo. I'm out of line here. (No effect) Choice 17 * I care about policy-making. (No effect) * I'm passionate. * I've watched a lot of Downton Abbey? (This might be a choice related with the dress, I did not get it...) Choice 18 * It's the right thing to do. (No effect) * I care about your son. (Leo +Romance) * Trent is a jerk! (No effect) "King of the Castle" Choice 19 * The queen is intense! (No effect) * That wasn't too bad. (No effect) * I'd play cricket with them! (No effect) Choice 20 *Let's go! (19��) *But I'll have to pass. Diamond choices??? Chapter 11: Hearts Wild Now playing as Jess Choice 1 *Ouch. Sounds like you're lucky you got hired again... (No effect) *That's an impressive accomplishment! (No effect) Choice 2 *You're passionate and uncompromising about good food. (No effect) *You have amazing hair. Like... AMAZING. (No effect) *You aren't always an uncaring ice queen. So, you know, that's nice. (No effect) Choice 3 *Convince Blake to join the race. (15��) *Stay partnered with Mira. Diamond choices??? Mira Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Steer cautiously to the left! ⬅ Correct *Swing around the buoy in a wide flashy circle! *Gun it for pure speed! Mira Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Head for the wave! ⬅ Correct *Head for the kelp! *Keep going straight! "Queens of the Tide"'' if you get both right,'' "Not so Splashy"'' if you do not.'' Choice 4 *You didn't waste any time, did you? (No effect) *Good for you. (No effect) Choice 5 *Have Serafina read our fortunes! (17��) *Decline her offer and head back. (Dispirited) Diamond options??? Choice 6 *A little bland... and really chewy. (No effect) *Pretty good, actually. (No effect) Now playing as Katie. Choice 7 *Vegas has nothing on this. (No effect) *This is too over the top. (No effect) Choice 8 *I don't mind a little danger. (Leo +Romance) *Maybe if I could bet pennies! (No effect) *When it comes to love. (Leo +Romance) Choice 9 *Roulette. *Blackjack. You will play both, the order is up to you. Roulette Choice 1 *Wait a second, I know you guys! (No effect) *Can we join this game? (No effect) Roulette Choice 2 *How do you keep your cool among the VIP of the world? (No effect) *Are you friends with most people here? (No effect) Roulette Choice 3 *The red pocket. *The black pocket. ⬅ Correct Roulette Choice 4 *500 euro. ⬅ Correct *1,000 euro. *5,000 euro! "Lady Luck" if you win, "The House Always Wins"'' if you do not.'' Roulette Choice 5 *Does that ever make you scared? (No effect) *What's the craziest thing you've ever done? (No effect) Blackjack Choice 1 *Keep my cool. (No effect) *Fangirl! (No effect) "You Can't Sit with Us"'' if you did not get the blue dress''. Blackjack Choice 2 *Yes, I already know the rules. (No effect) *No, please explain the rules to me. (No effect) Blackjack Choice 3 *500 euro. *1,000 euro. *5,000 euro! After playing the chapter MANY times to cover all options, it seems like the cards you get are random no matter your bet but the dealer always get 17. You will get the following choice as many times as you choose "hit me" until you choose "I stand". I got 18 a couple of times, 20, 26 (figure after 16)... Blackjack Choice 4 *Hit me. *I stand. "Jack of All Trades"'' if you win,'' "Master of None" if you do not. Choice 10 *It's about time we catch up properly. (20��) *I'm sorry, I can't. (Sleeping Beauty) Diamond choices??? Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances Now playing as Alex. Featuring your cat if you bought it. Choice 1 *Why aren't you freaking out as much as I am? (No effect) *I've let everyone down. (No effect) Choice 2 *A fighter. (No effect) *Too good for me. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Cheers. (No effect) *I can't believe it's you! (No effect) *Hello, money, I'm desperate. (No effect) Choice 4 *You know it. (No effect) *I don't know if I'd say hotshot. (No effect) Choice 5 *Have angered a lot of people. (No effect) *Are deplorable. Only the devil himself would support them. (No effect) Choice 6 *Strictly speaking, you are. (No effect) *I don't have to be the one defending you. (No effect) *Hypothetically, what if I punched you in the face right now? (No effect) Choice 7 *It's hard to say no to that. (18��) *We should focus on saving the business. (Knight in Sour Armor) Diamond choices??? Now playing as Katie. Choice 8 *Leo's princess. (No effect) *Your worst nightmare. (No effect) *His friend with royal benefits. (No effect) Choice 9 *Give us a moment, Madeleine. (No effect) *Get the hell out! Fiancee or not, Leo's mine! (No effect) Choice 10 *Why didn't you tell me? (No effect) *You lied! (No effect) Choice 11 *I forgive you. (No effect) *Yeah. You should've told me. (No effect) *I'm into someone else anyway. (No effect) Choice 12 * (��) *LBD. (No effect) (You can also open the closet right there and choose something else) Chapter 13:'' Up in the Air'' Now playing as Nicole. Choice 1 *I'm so sorry I left like that. (No effect) *I need your help finding Audrey! (No effect) *I missed you! (No effect) Choice 2 *Your swanky waitressing job? (No effect) *That hot guy at work? (No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Ahh! (No effect) *Where's Audrey? (No effect) *Ewwww! (No effect) Choice 4 *Detail-oriented Buzz (path A) (Clueless) *Well-connected Antoine (path B) (True Detective) Choice 5 (path A) *Has a great butt. *Loves adventure! *Has green eyes. Choice 5 (path B) This is a timed choice. *Is this seat taken, handsome? *Mr. Pierce, do you have a moment? *Have you seen Audrey? Choice 6 *Violet (path A) (Missed it by that Much) *Chaz (path B) (Brilliant Deduction) Choice 7 (path A) *Give you a foot massage! *Stop Jess from slapping you. *Say please this time? Choice 7 (path B) *What do you mean? *You'd be lucky to get more time with her. She's amazing. *Tell me everything you know! It does not make any difference if you get some information by talking with the right people Choice 8 *Numb. (No effect) *Like I need a huge bucket of strawberry ice cream. *Like I've been impaled by a hundred flaming swords. (No effect) Choice 9 This is a fill in the blank choice. Defect codename is ''Turquoise Falcon.'' Choice 10 This is a fill in the blank choice. Defect codename is ''Magenta Eagle.'' Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *What a nice shirt! (No effect) *The kitchen is out of bacon! ⬅ Correct '''(No effect) *We're lost! (No effect) '''Choice 12 This is a timed choice. *Jump over his legs! ⬅ Correct '''(No effect) *Sing him a lullaby! (No effect) *Trip over his legs! (No effect) '''Choice 13 *Check the file cabinet for the concierge's log. (No effect) *Search the computer for the concierge's log. ⬅ Correct '''(No effect) '''Choice 14 *Let's watch it! (17��) *I can't handle watching it. (Unfound Footage) Diamond choices??? Now playing as Katie. Choice 15 *I'm still angry with you.' '(No effect) *I understand that it was a political alliance.' '(No effect) *I don't hate her.' '(No effect) Choice 16 This is a timed choice. *Amazing!' '(No effect) *Terrifying!' '(No effect) Choice 17 *I've got a passion for adventure.' '(No effect) *I've got a rebellious streak.' '(No effect) *I don't get motion sickness in a hot air balloon?' '(No effect) Choice 18 This is a timed choice and a FAST one. *Are you--''' (No effect) *No way--''' '''(No effect) *AHHHHH! (No effect) "Royal Treatment", the prince proposed. '''Choice 19 *Finally! You took your sweet time, didn't you?' '(No effect) *But I'm still married to Trent. I need to deal with that first. *But there's so much going on right now... Choice 20 *But that doesn't mean I want today to end. (30��) *Perhaps we should return to the castle? (Auto Pilot) Diamond choices??? Choice 21 *Thank Leo for his help.' '(No effect) *Kiss Leo. (Leo +Relationship) Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster Now playing as Jess. Choice 1 *The tropical daiquiri!' '(No effect) *The jagerbomb!' '(No effect) Alex will like the daiquiri better. Choice 2 *I fell overboard.' '(No effect) *Had a personal emergency.' '(No effect) *Forgot to set my alarm.' '(No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Ask him about being a critic. (Minced Words) *Tell him about the specials. ⬅ Correct '''(Service with a Smile) *Wait patiently. (TongueTtied) '''Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *We don't add gluten! (Against the Grain) *Modifications can be made! ⬅ Correct '''(No Grainer) *I love gluten intolerance! (Against the Grain) '''Choice 5 *Just tired.' '(No effect) *Hungover.' '(No effect) *Kinda stressing.' '(No effect) Choice 6 *Thought about having kids someday?' '(No effect) *Had to take care of someone?' '(No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *For the flour critic!' '(No effect) *Gluten cake intolerance!' '(No effect) *Nine flourless cakes!' '(No effect) Choice 8 *See what Blake wants to show me (16��) *Pass on his offer. (Star-Crossed) Diamond choices??? Choice 9 *Haven't seen them for a few minutes.' '(No effect) *Didn't think you ever let Carter out of your sight.' '(No effect) Choice 10 *Playing video games in Carter's cabin. (Dude... Where's Your Waitstaff?) *Telling jokes in the back hallway. ⬅ Correct '(Hide and Bro Seek) ''Your choices for 3, 4 and 10 will stablish what the critic thinks of Nomade. "''Michelin Accomplished" if you get two or three right. "Michelin Uncertain" if you got one right. "Michelin Impossible" if you got them all wrong.'' Now playing as Katie. '''Choice 11 *I'm not about to sit down with you.' '(No effect) *When are you going to get a life?' '(No effect) Choice 12 *Now we can both move on.' '(No effect) *Did you really think that trick would work?' '(No effect) *Mess with me again, and I'll break both your legs.' '(No effect) Choice 13 *Revisit the past to get closure with Trent. (15��) *Try to block him from my memory. (Turn the Page) Diamond choices??? Chapter 15: Under the Surface Now playing as Alex. Choice 1 *I'm protecting my employees.' '(No effect) *This will benefit you too.' '(No effect) *It's only one case.' '(No effect) Choice 2 *Share our order.' '(No effect) *Order separate dishes.' '(No effect) Choice 3 *We're having a lovely evening.' '(No effect) *Oh, yeah. Sure. A fantastic time.' '(No effect) Choice 4 *How could I forget? (16��) *But it's irrelevant now. (Firmly in the Present) Diamond choices??? Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Dodge.' '(No effect) *Let it hit me.' '(No effect) Choice 6 *Knew I was thirsty.' '(No effect) *Thought my shirt cought fire.' '(No effect) *Was celebrating our anniversary.' '(No effect) Now playing as Katie. Choice 7 *I believe you.' '(No effect) *That's an excuse.' '(No effect) Choice 8 *Maybe...' '(No effect) *Never.' '(No effect) Choice 9 *Cote d'Azur. Buy this item! (25��) *LBD. Choose this look!' '(No effect) Choice 10 *Spaghetti and meatballs?!' '(No effect) *Fresh cioppino with rosemary focaccia?!' '(No effect) *Baby spinach salad with lemon and sugar crepes?!' '(No effect) Choice 11 *I could use some help.' '(No effect) *Maybe you should kiss it. (Dean +Romance) *No, I got it.' '(No effect) Choice 12 *My horoscope said a handsome man would sweep me off my feet tonight. (Dean +Romance) *I love finding constellations. I know almost everyone.' '(No effect) *They're pretty, but I can't even find the Big Dipper.' '(No effect) Choice 13 *But I want to the live spontaneously.' '(No effect) *I have everything planned out.' '(No effect) *But I don't know what I want.' '(No effect) "Love Boat", the bartender proposed. Choice 14 *You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too.' '(No effect) *I'm just... so overwhelmed right now.' '(No effect) *Let's just focus on tonight and forge about the future for now.' '(No effect) Choice 15 *Jess hinted how beautiful the venue is going to be.' '(No effect) *I'll try to save at least one dance for you.' '(No effect) *I can't wait to spend more time with you! (Dean +Romance) Choice 16 *Check out the underwater surprise! (20��) *Call it a night and get back to the ship. (Landlubber) Diamond choices??? Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love Now playing as Jess. '' '''Choice 1' *Cutting back on booze.' '(No effect) *Thinking I might have a stomach bug.' '(No effect) *Only into the harder stuff.' '(No effect) Choice 2 *That it tastes 'like amore.' '''(No effect) *Very little, but I'm willing to learn. (No effect) '''Choice 3 This is a timed choice *Scream!' '(No effect) *Find water!' '(No effect) *Spit it across the room!' '(No effect) Choice 4 *You're good.' '(No effect) *What makes you ask that?' '(No effect) Choice 5 *Girls' night out with Mira! (17) *Stay behind. (Not Feeling It) Diamond choices??? Choice 6 *You're the father.' '(No effect) *Blake's the father.' '(No effect) *I'm not sure who the father is.' '(No effect) Choice 7 *Just peachy. You worry too much!' '(No effect) *Feeling kida meh, but whatever.' '(No effect) Choice 8 *RSVP as Blake's date. (18) *Pass on attending. (Cold Feet) Now playing as Katie. Choice 9 *What have you been up to?' '(No effect) *What's with fancy restaurants and the term 'foraged'?' '(No effect) *I was looking through the menu, but something better just caught my eye. (William +Romance) Choice 10 *That's where I'm going. Who are you going with?' '(No effect) *Who would even want to go on a date with YOU?' '(No effect) *Forget that. So you thought you could turn Dean against me?' '(No effect) Choice 11 *Desert Rose. Buy this item! (25) *LBD. Choose this look! Choice 12 *First of all, I would never go anywhere with you. (Family Feud) *You look beautiful. (Family Ties) You might have already been nice with Violet in book 1, but remember that it was Dean's advice to do so from now on. Chapter 17: Starry Nights Now playing as Nicole. Choice1 *Have the LAPD help me find Audrey! (14) *See what I can find online. Diamond choices??? Choice 2 *A reporter doing a story on your company.' '(No effect) *Just looking for a missing friend.' '(No effect) *A private investigator.' '(No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Crash into the waiter! (Quiche Quiche Bang Bang) *Dive toward the pool! (Fool in the Pool) *Wait for him to pass! (Art of Waiting) Choice 4 *Please understand I had to leave to pursue my dream.' '(No effect) *I'm so, so sorry.' '(No effect) *Knowing you has altered my entire world.' '(Audrey +Romance) Choice 5 *Reach for her hand.' '(Audrey +Romance) *Look at her pleadingly.' '(No effect) Choice 6 *A future version of myself, and I didn't like it.' '(No effect) *That I was turning into a real jerk.' '(No effect) *Everything I'd have to give up.' '(No effect) "Clean and Classic" if you waited in choice 3, "Simply Soaked" if you dove toward the pool, "Lingering Leftovers" if you crashed with the waiter. Choice 7 *I'm a huge fan!' '(No effect) *I'm here to ask a favor.' '(No effect) Jamal (you might remember him from Most Wanted) appreciates it if you are honest. Choice 8 *Yes! I'm going to go all out for Audrey! (17) *No, I'd probably make a fool of myself. (Stage Fright) Diamond choices??? Choice 9 *Wow. That's amazing.' '(No effect) *You sure tried to forget about me quickly, uh?' '(No effect) Choice 10 *Kiss her. (Audrey +Romance) *Hug her.' '(No effect) *Give her space.' '(No effect) Now playing as Katie. Choice 11 *Ohhhh, yeah.' '(No effect) *Stop! What are you doing?!' '(No effect) Choice 12 *Go say hi to Violet.' '(later there will be a chance for "Family Ties" or "Family Feud") *Ignore her and continue enjoying the meal.' '(No effect) Violet Choice 1 *Table for one, it seems?' '(No effect) *How's your food?' '(No effect) Violet Choice 2 *Only because you don't have any other options. (Family Feud) *Of course. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy your meal. (Family Ties) Choice 13 *It'll be a big problem.' '(No effect) *Whoever you date will learn to adjust, somehow.' '(No effect) *You should date someone who's a go-getter like you.' '(No effect) Choice 14 *Pat the camel.' '(No effect) *Whisper sweet nothings. (+Skill) Choice 15 *Amazing!' '(No effect) *Very well-lit!' '(No effect) Choice 16 *I'm proud of you.' '(No effect) *You don't have to change for me.' '(No effect) *Let's hope that doesn't mean you forgot to pack water!' '(No effect) "Oasis d'Amour", the businessman proposed. Choice 17 *Thank you for understanding.' '(No effect) *You've been planning this for weeks?' '(No effect) *Save me a dance at the Gala. (William +Romance) Choice 18 *I'm not ready for our night in Morocco to end. (20) *Shall we turn in for the night? Choice 19 *I think I know what I want...' '(No effect) *I don't know what I'll decide...' '(No effect) Choice 20 *I have to ask... Is this what you meant for me to do?' '(No effect) *I don't know which version of me is the right one.' '(No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Rules of Engagement